dream diary
by CinnimonToastKatie
Summary: So, I have a lot of strange d they can be from funny to horrifying. So, ill post them here! (Yes it founds as FF becuase they're sometimes about TV shows, movies, books, ECT.)


**first off, I'm a VERY lucid dreamer and most of the tim. Remember my dreams and they can get pretty darn also kinda cool and funny in a twisted way. So, ima post some of them here in a kind of...dream diary I guess! Most of them CAN be considered fiction because they involve things like twlight, pokemon, and the odd ball like power puff girls or something completely original and crazy. this one is about bella from twlight having married jake or something, and has three sets of triplets with him. ik, weird. The massive time skip from "bella felt pain" to coming home with the babies is I woke up but fell back asleep and picked up around there so yeah. Ill post the other dreams I remember as I Have them despite this stories sucsess, and if ur a fan of My other stories, yes some have been abandoned due to lack of people giving a sh**, but mostly ill start updating again soon but I've been sick for three weeks now with broncidus and other stuff (I'm on my second round of medication, TEN PILLS A DAY RAWR!)**

* * *

It was a bright day, and Bella was sitting in passengers seat of the worn out, rusted truck that jake loved to drive. Placing a hand on her bloated belly, she thought about her three sons at home- kindle,Derrick, and James. They where turning three this week. Looking at jake, she smiled.  
"So what will we name this bunch?"  
She asked jokingly, smiling even wider when jakes face twisted into a confused expression.  
They seemingly teleported to the store, and bella stepped out of the rusted truck with a sigh,and walked with jake into the clothing store. After a few hours of shopping, they stood in line to check out. A women noticed them, and walked up to bella with a smile.  
"Oh! Look at that belly. When are you due?"  
Bella smiled.  
"In two months."  
The women nodded and started to reach out to touch Bella's expanded belly but hesitated.  
"May I?"  
She asked, and bella nodded. Feeling the shop keepers hand run smoothly over her expanded belly, she said,  
"There's three. One here, here, and here."  
Bella noted, pointing to different areas of her bloated belly. The shop keeper nodded and smiled, clapping her hands togther. A voice in the back of Bella's mind noted How she looked. Dark skin set with even darker hair, bright green eyes and slightly the shop keeper went behind the counter, bella caught jake eyeing the women,and elbowed him on the ribs. He smirked.  
After arriving home bella was greeted with a funny sight. Her father mark was slouched on the brown leather couch asleep, while her mother, Connie was as always watching tv. On the other larger couch set Agenst the wall, James was half hanging off the couch in nothing but a diaper and his too-big shirt, also asleep. His dark brown hair sharply contrasted his slightly pale skin, but in a way that was cute. Shrugging, bella made her way upstairs and sat in bed next to jake. With a sigh, he reached out and rubbed Bella's bloated belly.  
A few days later, they went back go the shop to buy some more stuff. Bella gasped as a sharp pain pinged throughout her, and looked frantically at jake.  
After arriving home with the three new babies,all girls, bella held two while jake held one. Handing lemon, the little girl with blonde hair to Connie, bella snuggled into the couch next to James and mark, holding Kerri, the baby girl with dark red hair. Jake, holding the baby girl with dark black hair named pepper, sat down aswell. Shaking her head, bella set lemon down on the couch and went upstairs and sat down on Connie's bed to watch TV. Suddenly, a girl who looked strangely like a character from Powerpuff girls burst into the room, jumping on the bed. Bella's at up with a sigh and picked up Kerri,who struggled for a moment before stilling in Bella's arms. Carrying the girl downstairs, she confronted jake.  
"Why aren't he kids grown so much now?"  
Bella demanded, holding out the now-newborn looking, normal Kerri out. With a huff of frustration, bella gave up and marched back upstairs,slamming the door. Looking at Kerri, she was just about the cutest baby she had ever seen.


End file.
